Cell In A Cell
by Chipolata
Summary: Not one person who has read this knows what's going on... can you figure it out? Cell disappears from HFIL, and later appears on Earth, alive! Who's behind all this? (Suddenly very bloody, tread carefully)
1. Cell In A Cell

CELL IN A CELL  
A fanfiction by Chipolata  
  
Author's first words:  
Cell in a Cell will be split up into 3 major parts. The first is Act One. This gives you clues, bits and pieces. The idea was to get you thinking, coming up with theories. I want to know how many endings there could be. I read this to four people before I put it up on FanFiction.net and they all came up with different villains and endings!   
  
I don't own DBZ or any related characters or concepts.  
  
  
  
  
  
*************************************************  
  
Act One  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Cell in a cell..."  
  
"Rock, paper, scissors! Rock, paper, scissors! Rock, paper, scissors!"  
The chorus of voices floated through the HFIL.  
"Rock, paper, scissors! Rock, paper, scissors! Rock, paper, scissors!"  
Nothing worth any souls turning their heads. They'd been doing this since day five. The only game they could get their heads around.   
"Rock, paper, scissors! Rock, paper, scissors!"  
"Yeah! Woo! I won! In your face, Mr I-Won-Thirty-Games-In-A-Row-Rikum!"  
"Go Jeice, you show him!"  
"Quiet Burter."  
Mm-hmm, that's right. The Ginyu Force. Playing the only game they know - Scissors, paper rock.  
  
"Gee, they still at it? I don't think I can take an eternity of this," said Goz, one of the HFIL ogres.  
"I know what you mean." His collegue, Mez agreed.  
  
"Five pebbles says you can't do it again." Rikum put forward.  
"You're on!" Jeice bet.  
"Rock, paper, scissors! Rock, paper, scissors! Rock, paper..."  
"SHUT UP!!" Frieza yelled. "No wonder they call this place Hell!"  
"Your move," King Cold informed his son, refering to the ki-carved chess set in front of them.  
Freiza moved his piece.  
"I don't see why you can't find something quieter to do, like tic tac toe or something." He commented.  
King Cold moved his bishop.  
"Checkmate." Freiza declared. "Hey, I'll play you again, Cell?"  
Freiza looked up.  
"Hey, where's Cell? Guldo, Burter, did you see where Cell went?"  
They shook their heads.  
"Never mind, he always gets you with Foolsmate anyway." King Cold said.  
  
(A long time later)  
"Goku! Goku! Where are you, Goku?" King Kai cried out. "Goku?? This is urgent! Grand Kai and King Yemma need you right now! Goku?"  
His voice rang out through the mountains of the greater plane. For moment, it was still. Then, a faint light appeared which grew into a spark and then a vapour trail. In seconds the mighty dead super-saiyin himself stood mid-air infront of King Kai, his golden hair waving with the energy and his jade-green eyes adopting a no-nonsense look. His orange clothes were slightly torn.  
"What is it, King Kai?" He asked.  
"It's Cell! He escaped from his Cell! Cell's not in his Cell in Hell! Ooh, that rhymes..."  
"WHAT?!?" Goku exclaimed. "How is that possible?"  
"They're not sure. Freiza and the Ginyu Force didn't see him leave."  
"Aw man... Cell can do the Instant Transmission! That's how!" Goku realised. "That's how he escaped the otherworld during the Cell Games!"  
Goku remembered the Cell games all to well. That was how he had died, after all.  
"Oh no! Goku, you must help Grand Kai and King Yemma track him down!" King Kai exclaimed. "Just because Cell isn't alive doesn't mean he can't leave the other world!"  
"Right. I'll get them to warn Dende. Gohan may be in danger!"  
Goku Instant Transmission-ed himself out.  
  
(A little while longer.)  
  
"Orange Star City. Corner of Fifth and Twenty. First National Bank. Normally thriving with busy business people, wanting to withdraw money. Not today, though. Okay boys! Time to lock 'n' load! We're going in! Bobby, you got those money bags?"  
"Sure thing, boss. This will be a snitch!"  
"Not on my watch, it's not!"  
"Oh no, it's...it's..." one stuttered.  
"The Great Saiyaman! Run!" another yelled.  
They got up and spread out.  
"I don't think so." The Great Saiyaman said.  
Using his Saiyin speed, The Great Saiyaman disappeared. Within a matter of seconds, he had them all lying unconsious in a pile, all taken care of for the police.  
"That takes care of that problem. And just in time for school." The Great Saiyaman commented. "I'd better get going before Videl..."  
"Before Videl what?"  
The Great Saiyaman turned.  
"Oh, hullo Videl. Good to see you. Having a busy day fighting crime? I know I am!" The Great Saiyaman (TGS) asked.  
"Hmm. What was that you said about school?" Videl sussed.  
"Oh, well, I know your school starts soon, so I thought that would mean I'd need to keep a sharp eye out for crime... and..." Videl's glare stopped him.   
TGS gulped.  
"Well, I'd better get going..." TGS mumbled, and took off.  
"I'm going to find out who you are, Great Saiyaman!" Videl yelled after him as he flew off into the sky.  
  
'Geez, what a handful! Someday she really is going to find out who I am if I keep making slips like that!' Gohan thought. 'Aw man, now I'm gonna be late for school. I wonder if..."  
Gohan's train of thought was interrupted.  
'Gohan! Gohan! This is Dende. Can you hear me?'  
"Yeah Dende, I hear you. What's up?"  
'Have you seen Piccolo recently? He went training a few days ago, and we haven't seen him since.'  
"No, I haven't. But you know Piccolo, he probably wants some privacy. He'll be back. Hey, tell me when he does. I'd like to visit."  
'Okay Gohan. Will do. Dende out.'  
Gohan smiled.  
'"Dende out". The guy is getting used to lots of Earth sayings. Holy Cow! I'm late for History!' Gohan sped of to class.  
  
(Meanwhile, in the Other World...)  
  
"But you have to warn Gohan! He's in danger!" Goku pleaded.  
Grand Kai shook his head.  
"Nope. Gohan ain't in trouble. Cell can't get into the Lower Realm. Not even the Instant Transmission could get a dead guy through these walls. Don't worry, Cell's here somewhere. We just need to find him."  
"At least tell Dende." Goku asked.  
"No. There's no need." Grand Kai insisted.  
Goku gave in. After all, he was ruler of the Other World.  
  
********  
  
Cell's missing, and Goku thinks he may be after Gohan! Is Grand Kai right to not warn Dende? Will Videl find out who the Great Saiyaman is? And what about Piccolo - is there something more to his 'training'?  
Guess you'll have to wait to find out! 


	2. Cats Have Nine Lives

Last time, Goz and Mez went to check on Cell and found him missing! Grand Kai told Goku not to worry, Cell couldn't Instant Transmission himself to the Lower Realm. Gohan continues to fight crime as the Great Saiyaman, and Piccolo went training in the woods! What's going on?  
  
*********  
  
"Cats Have Nine Lives"  
  
Vegeta was exhausted. His chest filled with pain as he tried to breathe in the heavy gravity. He pushed his way to the console and turned the gravity off. After a moment's contemplation, he grabbed a towel and left the room. The door broke behind him.  
"Yes, Yumcha. I know how you must feel. But don't you think that she could look after herself..."  
Bulma was on the phone. 'Yumcha must be spewing about his last date' Vegeta thought, and smirked.  
"Bye Yumcha. Oh, Vegeta! I thought I smelt something."  
Vegeta glared at her, but did nothing.  
"That was Yumcha. Puar went out to use the kitty litter one night a week ago and didn't come back. He's really worried."  
Vegeta 'hmph'-ed. A lost cat was nothing for a saiyan to worry about.  
"Yaaa! Wooo! Time! For! Pokemon!!" Trunks and Goten yelled.  
The duo of disaster raced through the kitchen, knocked over Vegeta and kept going straight into the lounge room. Vegeta got up.  
"Vegeta, no killing anyone, okay?" Bulma ordered.  
Vegeta nodded, too furious to speak.  
"Pokemon Johto! Pokemon Johto!" the TV sang. This made Vegeta's mood worse. If there was anything he couldn't stand more than Kakarot, it was Johto.  
In fact, Vegeta might have forgotten his promise to Bulma and killed the two kids and the TV if Channel 7 hadn't chosen to interrupt with a special news buliten.  
"It seems like everyone's nightmare come true today," the reporter read, "When Cell appeared in the middle of a busy shopping mall and destroyed everything within a five mile radius."  
"Huh?" Vegeta exclaimed.  
  
Piccolo awoke groggily to a dark room. As his eyes focused, he focused his energy to try and break out of the restraints holding him to the table. Unfortunetly, in his drugged state, he couldn't get enough energy to light a candle. He suspected that even at full power, he couldn't get free. He decided to try talking.  
"Mmblm." Nope, he told himself. Not even close to a word.  
Consentrating his mind past the fogginess, he tried to remember how he had gotten in this situation. He remembered...nothing. All he got was a headache. He could've gone to Krillan for that.  
"Gruhrnh!" He groaned in frustration.  
"Oh, so you're awake?" A cold yet familiar voice said. "I afraid I'm a little busy at the moment. Just lie there and relax, I'll be with you in a moment..."  
  
Gohan flew at his top speed. He'd left Videl behind. She didn't like it, but this was Cell he was going to face. Gohan turned his head, and spotted Krillan.  
"Krillan!" He called out.  
Krillan flew over to Gohan.  
"Hey Gohan. I guess you heard the news? How do you think he did it? I mean, coming back and all."  
"I don't know, Krillan. I've been thinking about it since I skipped History to get here." Gohan replied. "If Cell escaped from HFIL, then why didn't my Dad tell us? Or King Kai or someone? It's too weird."  
"I don't know. Maybe Piccolo can tell us?" Krillan said, pointing.  
Sure enough, it looked like the Super-Namek of Earth had made it. He flying just in front of them, low to the ground. He acknowledged their presence by turning his head and moving his arm in a wave. Gohan and Krillan flew down and joined him.  
"I have no idea either." He said before they could ask.  
"How did you... oh, yeah. Your super ears." Krillan said.  
  
Vegeta turned. Cell was right: someone was coming.  
"What... it's Gohan! And Krillan! And the Namek." He commented.  
The three fighters landed in the rubble near Vegeta.  
"Good evening, so nice of you to join us!" Vegeta growled. "Why are you so late? I've been here for five minutes already."  
Cell grinned.  
"Now things are going to get a little more interesting..."  
  
*********  
  
What the? Is it just me, or did Vegeta forget to put on DeO?  
It looks like Grand Kai was wrong, and Cell got through the walls after all! Or did he? Does Puar have something to do with this?  
And what about Piccolo's training? Will it help?  
Find out next time, Chipolata says! *giggle* 


	3. A Muddle Puddle Tweetle Poodle Beetle No...

For those of you who have just tuned in, go read the previous chapters. There's only two.   
For those who have and want a reminder, Cell went missing from his cell in Hell and turned up much later in the Lower Realm! The Z-fighters have gone to stop him.  
On the side, Puar's missing, Freiza is good at Chess and it seems Piccolo has been captured. But hasn't he turned up to the fight? Do you know what's going on?? Read on, because you're most likely wrong!  
  
*********  
  
  
"A Muddle Puddle Tweetle Poodle Beetle Noodle Bottle Paddle Battle"  
  
"Now things are going to get a little more interesting..." Cell stated.  
"You already said that." Vegeta said.  
"Because it's going to get twice as interesting." Cell explained. "Besides, it's been ages since the last episode, so--"  
"Oh, be quiet." Vegeta snapped.  
Cell took a step forward.  
"If you must know, I've figured out how to beat you. It's quite simple really. All I have to do is... What's that?" Cell exclaimed, pointing.  
Everyone turned.  
"What? What is it? I don't see it!" Gohan said. "Hey, is that it?"  
"What's it? That?" Vegeta asked.  
"You two are seeing things." Krillan said. "There's nothing there."  
"While you three are standing there staring at an empty sky, Cell is GETING AWAY!!" Piccolo roared!  
Indeed, Cell had used the old 'Look out behind you!' trick, and was flying away. After standing stupidly watching him go for a moment, Gohan and Krillan snapped into action and flew after him.  
  
"Who...who are you?!" Piccolo yelled into the darkness.  
There was silence, except his own voice echoing off the walls.  
"Uhn, echoes. My poor ears. Wait... those echoes were short. That means I'm in a smallish room."  
Piccolo looked about him, and tugged at the restraints.  
"Not that it helps much to know about that. But it might later."  
Piccolo closed his eyes, and tried to concentrate again. Not too hard though, he didn't want another headache. 'Good,' he thought, 'I can still feel my legs.' He tried to remember again, but all his memories stopped somewhere in the middle of his fight on Namek. He knew someone was keeping something from him. But who, and what were they hiding?  
"Who are you?!" He yelled again. "What are you hiding? Where?"  
A cruel, evil laugh filled the room.  
"Ha ha ha! Piccolo, Piccolo. You think I'm going to tell you now? No, not until I can tell it to your face."  
Piccolo recognised the voice. He'd heard it before, he was so sure. But from where, and when, and from whom?? Piccolo felt another headache coming.  
  
"Hey Pikkon, what's going on?" Goku asked.  
"Beats me." Pikkon replied. "Somethings got them worried bad."  
Goku walked up to the group of Kais. King Kai, West Kai, East Kai, South Kai, Grand Kai and even Supreme Kai.  
"What's going on?" Goku asked.  
"Oh Goku, thank goodness." King Kai replied.  
"Thank goodness?? It's his fault!!" West Kai exclaimed.  
"His fault?? What are you talking about??" King Kai yelled back.  
"Calm down, please," Grand Kai said. "This is no time to argue. We need facts, not blaming."  
"But what's going on?" Goku asked.  
King Kai turned to Goku.  
"It's Cell. He's been spotted on Earth. Any Z-fighters available have gone to fight him, but we can't figure out how he got down there in the first place."  
"WHAT?!? But what about Gohan?" Goku yelled.  
"Don't worry Goku, Cell still isn't at full strength. He won't be able to beat Gohan for a while, and Gohan's already arrived at the battle field." Supreme Kai assured.  
Goku calmed down. A little.  
  
"KAME...HAME...HAAAAA!!!!!!!" Gohan launched his most powerful attack.  
"Yikes!" Cell only barely dodged. "Hmm, I don't seem to be at my full strength yet. I'd better take it easy." he said to himself.  
Piccolo flew up behind Gohan.  
"Special Beam Cannon Fire!!" He yelled, and released the attack.  
It flew at Cell. Cell had no time to think as he tried to dodge. The attack scraped past him, taking his arm.  
"Argh!!" Cell cried out in pain.  
"Great shot, Piccolo!" Krillan cheered.  
  
"What's wrong, King Kai?" Goku asked.  
"I'm watching the fight with Cell down on Earth." King Kai explained. "It seems Supreme Kai was right, Cell's not at full strength."  
"That's good, isn't it, King Kai?" Goku asked.  
King Kai had a frown of confusion on his face.  
"Yes, but that's not what troubling me."  
Goku wasn't surprised. King Kai had a habit of doing that.  
"It's Piccolo."  
That surprised Goku.  
"I don't know what it is, but it's like only half of him is there. I don't know what it means, but I'm sure there's something missing from him. Like he's split into two, and only one of him showed up..."  
  
*********  
  
It looks like the Other World's been put into a bit of turmoil if Supreme Kai is there! And Earth's not looking so good either! Will Gohan, Krillan, Vegeta and Piccolo be able to take down Cell before he gets his strength back?  
Is King Kai right about Piccolo?  
And why would Cell attack whilst not at full strength?  
Don't ask me! Find out next time!  
More Medabots, more power! 


	4. Doom 2: Begin New Game?

Previously...  
Piccolo's captor promised to make himself known.  
Piccolo, Gohan, Krillan and Vegeta arrived at the fight with Cell. A battle for the Earth began, and it looked like they were going to win as Piccolo took Cell's arm with a Special Beam Cannon!  
Stay tuned, the worst is yet to come!!  
  
*********  
  
"Doom II: Begin New Game?"  
  
"So?" Bulma asked of the warriors, "What happened next? How could Cell have done all this with only one arm?"  
Vegeta sat with a sling on his arm, sporting a good black eye. Krillan was lying on the sofa, unable to support himself sitting up. It was likely he wouldn't be able to stand for a week. Gohan was missing some hair, and was using crutches to stand. Doctor's orders: broken legs won't heal properly if you stand on them. Piccolo was bleeding all over the carpet. All were so bandaged up you could swear it was 'Return of the Mummy'.  
"Can't remember." Vegeta replied. "Thinking thing in head gone bad."  
"I was unconsious the entire time," Krillan said.  
"I was somewhere in the Medeterrainian Sea," Gohan told her.  
Piccolo grunted.  
"Oh dear," Bulma sighed. "If you can't remember anything, it's going to be hard to figure out what Cell's doing."  
"Maybe we ask... guy. You know... guy with hair." Vegeta suggested. "Ugh. Head in lots of... something."  
"Pain?" Gohan offered.  
"That. Not nice."  
Bulma sighed.  
"Who were you talking about Vegeta?" She asked.  
"Guy. Big. Hair." Vegeta described. "Dead. Never wore... shirt. Shirt right word?"  
"Oh! You mean Goku?" Bulma asked.  
Vegeta nodded.  
"That's a good idea. My dad will know something about what's going on. And if he doesn't, maybe he can ask King Kai for us." Gohan said.  
"Sorry Gohan! Nobody up here knows anything! You know as much as we do." King Kai's voice echoed from nowhere.  
"What use you? Doo-doo head." Vegeta complained.  
"Not much," King Kai admitted. "But Goku suspects Cell used the instant transmission to get out of here. What you need to do is warn the people of Earth about Cell. Then you should try and find where he's been hiding. He's been gone from this realm a long time."  
"Just how long?" Krillan asked.  
"We're not sure. King Cold, Freiza and their men aren't being very helpful. But finding Cell's hiding place shouldn't be too hard. We know he hasn't been anywhere in the Lower Realm other than Earth."  
"Great. We have an entire planet to search!" Krillan complained.  
"Chances are Cell hid them from the sight of those flying overhead." Piccolo commented.  
"We'll help us much as we can. I'm going to contact Baba and see if we can get Goku a life." King Kai told them. "Good luck, I call you as soon as there's any news up here!"  
The room was silent.  
"Much help as purple frog-guy." Vegeta said.  
The room was silent.  
"Let's go to Dende," Piccolo suggested. "He'll fix us up. I'm getting sick of Vegeta's impaired speech."  
"Me speak bad? Unpossible."  
"Everyone in the car." Bulma said. "I'll drive us there."  
  
(Twenty minutes and four miracles later...)  
"So Vegeta, what do you think we should do?" Bulma asked.  
"Re-polarise the ion flow in the hovercar's magnetic thrusters to minimise the tacheon static interferance and maximise the potential fuel-to-mileage ratio." Vegeta replied. "Not only that, it'll make you a Big Mac and a Coke in time to watch wrestling!"  
Slight pause.  
"So!" Krillan said. "...what about Cell?"  
  
Piccolo lay on the table, playing ABC with places. He was just trying to find the next in line after "Former Yugoslavia" when the cruel laugh from earlier filled the air.  
"Ha ha ha! Former Yugoslavia doesn't count. Try Finland."  
"Who are you? Where are you? What do you want?" Piccolo called.  
The voice laughed. It echoed around the walls of the small room, and sent chills down Piccolo's spine.  
"Oh? You've forgotten me already? I'm hurt! Don't you remember your old pal? Why, we've had so many good times. We're the same, down to the very cells in our bodies..."  
Piccolo's blood froze.  
  
"Okay then. We'll warn Hercule, who will hopefully then warn the world. Bulma will figure out a way to find Cell." Gohan said.  
"I'll also call Yumcha, and get him searching for dragonballs." Bulma offered.  
"Great. I have a feeling we'll need them." Gohan replied.  
"Yumcha? What's the use of him?" Vegeta snapped.  
He received an evil glare from Bulma and shut up.  
"I'll search for Cell from up here. And if he shows up, I'll tell you." Dende told them. "You'll need and extra set of eyes."  
"Good." Gohan said, and looked around at the group. "Okay then, let's get this plan working."  
  
"Let the games begin..." Cell laughed.  
  
*********  
  
Things are looking bad for our heroes. But maybe this plan will be what they need to win!  
The games truly begin, next time!!  
Same Bat-Time!  
Same Bat-Channel! 


	5. Goku Gets A Life

Cell in a Cell  
A fanfiction by Chipolata  
  
Previously, in Act One  
  
Cell disappeared from HFIL, suddenly and without sound or trace. Months later, he made an appearance on Earth, alive and well. The Z-Warriors lost, painfully.  
  
Piccolo was trapped in a small, dark room… I think? Or was he at the battle on Earth?  
  
On the side, we found out that Puar is missing, Freeza sucks at Chess, the Ginyu Force will not quit playing "Scissor, paper, rock", Dende is getting used to Earth, Gohan is the Great Saiyaman, Piccolo likes to train, Goten and Trunks like Pokemon Johto and Vegeta breaks the Gravity Room door when he exits.  
  
(A/N: I don't like Johto.)  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
Author's Note: Remember back before Chapter One, I told you about the three parts to this story? Well this is the second: EPISODE TWO. Episode Two chapters don't flick between locations. They'll be longer, and more detailed. The plot will advance more slowly, so this part will be longer. Sometimes events in chapters may overlap, so if you're confused because something's happened twice, it's because the chapters happened at the same time. *Whew*. But first, let's see what they're doing in the Other World...  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
Episode 2  
  
Goku Gets A Life  
  
  
[Other World]  
  
Supreme Kai and Kibito hurried along the path which could only be described as magical; a plain dirt track reaching into the stars that shine upon the land of the dead. Such paths were resevered for the Kais. This one was for Supreme Kai only.  
  
"I don't like it, Kibito. How could Cell escape? And without anyone noticing, not even Freeza or Cold?"  
  
Supreme Kai was obviously deeply concerned. Kibito couldn't remember the last time his master was so worried.  
  
"Why do you worry so on such a foolish mortal? I don't see how a being of the lower realm could possibly be of such concern of the Supreme Kai." Kibito commented.  
  
Supreme Kai stopped and turned around. He looked up at his friend, angry that he did not see what was right in front of him.  
  
"Kibito, did you not sense the power of the Saiyan Goku when we consulted with him? It is immense, the most awesome I've known. That Saiyan is more powerful than I." Supreme Kai paused. "And Cell killed him."  
  
Supreme Kai and Kibito continued their journey. The path lead on, winding into the horizon. They walked and walked. Kibito could not understand why they didn't just fly, but he supposed the path might disappear underneath them or something. Sometimes going places with the Supreme Kai meant things weren't always what they seemed - like taking a trip to Hogwarts.  
  
Supreme Kai stopped suddenly, so suddenly Kibito nearly ran into his master.  
  
"No... how is this possible? What...?" Supreme Kai stuttered.  
  
"What is it?" Kibito asked, then followed Supreme Kai's gaze to where the road disappeared at the horizon.  
  
Wait... wasn't the horizon further than that?  
  
Supreme Kai ran down the path, Kibito following. Sure enough, the path ended suddenly. Kibito was confused. Was this supposed to happen? Judging by Supreme Kai's reaction, it obviously wasn't.  
  
"Who could've erased the path like this? It would have taken great magical power to do this..." Supreme Kai was bordering panic.  
  
"Look! The other section of path!" Kibito pointed.  
  
"It's like something's taken a big bite... we can't fly along to the path, that's not the way it works. We'd end up back where we started. How did..." Supreme Kai began to feel fear building inside.  
  
A laugh sounded around them, cold and powerful. It echoed off the stars, and sent chills down the Supreme Kai and Kibito's spines.  
  
"Cell! Where are you?" Supreme Kai shouted.  
  
"Ah, so you recognise me? It's about time someone did. And as for where I am... actually, I'm not so sure myself. So tell me, Kai, what were you expecting to find at the end of the Yellow Brick Road, brains like the Scarecrow? Of course, you'd need them."  
  
"This road isn't yellow, or brick..." Kibito was confused.  
  
"Unfortunatly, Kai, you seemed to have reached the end. But don't worry, I'm a very good host. None of my guests have died..."  
  
Cell suddenly emerged out of nowhere, grabbed the Supreme Kai and Kibito and pulled them into the nothingness.  
  
"Yet."  
  
Cell's cruel laugh echoed. Even the stars seemed to tremble.  
  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
"Roshi always told me you needed a life, Goku." Baba said.  
  
"Very funny, Baba." Goku said, with a weak laugh.  
  
"Baba, this is very serious." King Kai told her.  
  
"You're being serious? Wow. Does it hurt?" West Kai asked.  
  
"Be quiet!" King Kai yelled. "Perhaps you didn't notice, but when Cell's done with Earth, he's going to move on to other planets! How long do you think it will take him to make his way to your quadrant?"  
  
"What do you mean, Cell? He's not back, is he?" Baba asked.  
  
"Yes, Baba, I'm afraid he is." Goku said.  
  
"... this is very serious." Baba said.  
  
"Can you get Goku a life?" King Kai asked.  
  
"If I have King Yema's permission, of course." Baba told him.  
  
"Yes, of course you do Baba." King Yema said.  
  
"Well then, you'll be alive within a day. This will only be temporary, but if you gather the dragonballs, you'll be able to wish yourself back permanently." Baba said.  
  
"What? That's possible? I'll have to tell the others!" Goku said.  
  
"Okay, I'll go get what I need." Baba disappeared.  
  
"Wow, I'm going back! I'll be able to see all my friends again. And ChiChi!" Goku was happy.  
  
"Goku, you musn't forget that your trip is strictly business." King Kai reminded him.  
  
"Hey, shouldn't Supreme Kai be back by now?" South Kai asked.  
  
"Who knows? Have you ever been to the Sacred Realm of the Supreme before?" East Kai answered.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think even he knew how long that road is." South agreed.  
  
"It might just be me, but I think it's weird that King Cold, Freeza and the Ginyu force wouldn't notice Cell going." Goku said. "It doesn't sound right. How could he leave without a trace, not making a sound or telling them that he was leaving? I'm not sure that Cell could be the one behind all of it; maybe he's just a pawn, playing a part given to him by someone bigger."  
  
The Kais thought for a moment.  
  
"Goku, all that thinking has gone straight to your brain." King Kai told him. "That's silly."  
  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
Silly, is it? Oh well, if you say so King Kai!  
Next time, Gohan and the Z-fighters put their brilliant plan into action.  
Stay tuned in!  
Gee, I hope Supreme Kai will be alright... 


	6. Evil Ultimatum

Cell in a Cell  
A fanfiction by Chipolata  
  
Disclaimer: I don't do these. Go ahead, sue me for all my money - $5.34!!  
  
Episode 2  
  
Evil Ultimatums  
  
Do you people really need a reminder?  
You're all really smart people, you must be, you're reading my fic!  
Okay, Baba will give Goku a life. Supreme Kai and Kibito were pulled into nothingness by Cell. Need a little more? There are better notes in the previous chapter.  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
[Lower Plane, Earth]  
  
[Satan residence]  
  
Videl Satan was fuming! How dare Gohan leave her behind like that! It wasn't like she couldn't fight or anything.  
  
Her father's 'followers' watched her pace back and forth, muttering under her breath murderous thoughts and occasionaly stopping to kick or punch the stuffing out of the gym equipment.  
  
"Grr! How dare he! He thinks he's soooo cool just 'cause he beat Cell last ti--" Videl stopped herself, realizing.  
  
She turned to the men watching her and glared. Some decided to leave. Smart.  
  
"Well?" she asked dangerously to the remainders.  
  
They left too. Who says fighters are idiots?  
  
"ARGH!" She screamed in frustration. "Stupid half-saiyan! Gohan had better get back here soon!"  
  
"Ding Dong!!" The cheery sound of the doorbell rang through the house.  
  
"Miss Videl?" The butler said quietly. "A mister Gohan and friends here to see you."  
  
Gohan peered cautiously around the doorway.  
  
"Uh, Videl?" he asked nervously.  
  
Gohan ducked back around the corner, to dodge the punching bag sent suddenly his way.  
  
"Yup, she's mad!" He squeaked to Krillan.  
  
"Idiot." Vegeta commented and walked into the gym.  
  
"Hey, who're you?" Videl asked.  
  
"Tihvan, we're here to see your father." Vegeta ordered, catching the gym equipment intended for Gohan. "Take us to him."  
  
"What? How dare you talk to me like that!" Videl picked up the dumbells by her feet and began throwing them at Vegeta.  
  
"Weakling," Vegeta commented as he caught them.  
  
Gohan stepped inbetween the two.  
  
"Can we please stop fighting?" he asked.  
  
"I think we should help." Krillan commented from the hallway. "... Piccolo?"  
  
Krillan turned to Piccolo, who was staring at an empty space in the hallway.  
  
"Hey, Piccolo!" Krillan yelled.  
  
Piccolo jumped, and turned to Krillan.  
  
"What?" he asked, not looking too happy.  
  
"I was just saying, Gohan might need a little help."  
  
Piccolo looked into the gym, where Videl had Gohan in a headlock and was attempting to knock the demi-saiyan unconsious. Vegeta was laughing at Gohan, who was turning purple from lack of air.  
  
"He's fine." Piccolo said gruffly.  
  
  
Eventually, Videl let go of Gohan, once Krillan had gone in and explained to her that Gohan was only thinking of her safety, and a good thing too since they'd all been beaten up very badly.  
  
"That's right," Gohan agreed, through heavy gasps for air. "I didn't want to see you get hurt."  
  
Krillan then told Videl that Cell was still on the loose and hiding, and the best way to make sure no-one else got hurt was to get Hercule to warn everyone.  
  
"Alright," Videl agreed. "I'll show you where he is."  
  
But before she could, a servant ran in with a television set and VCR. After getting over the initial shock of seeing Piccolo, the servant turned on the television.  
  
"Miss Videl, it's very important you see this." he said, pushing the cassette in. "It came on ten minutes ago."  
  
The servant pressed play.  
  
  
"...all know me by now." the image of Cell had appeared on the screen. "Despite what you have all been told, I am very much alive.  
  
"There's no need to panic, or to pack your bags and move. I'm not here to destroy you all. No, that will come if you do not co-operate. You see, as of now, I am taking over the Earth."  
  
"What?" Krillan exclaimed.  
  
"As I speak, my soldiers are being transported around the world. Obey them, or they will have reason to kill you. They will help me bring perfection to this planet.  
  
"Those who are loyal will be rewarded. Challengers are welcome, but remember, the people will pay the price for those who are not loyal to me. So, mighty Gohan, come and get me!" Cell laughed his, cruel, evil laugh.  
  
  
"Cell... Cell's taking over?" Vegeta couldn't believe it.  
  
Gohan stood up.  
  
"We've got to stop him!" he said, shaking his fist. "Cell can't do that!"  
  
"Gohan," Videl said softly, "You can't."  
  
"What do you mean?" Gohan demanded.  
  
"Remember what Cell said, dude?" Krillan reminded. "He said any disloyalty would put punishment on the people. If we go fight him, who knows how many innocent people would die?"  
  
"Oh... yeah." Gohan flopped on the floor.  
  
"Clever." Piccolo commented.  
  
"What is?" Videl asked.  
  
"Cell's plan. Very clever." Piccolo replied. "He's making our good conscience as our weakness."  
  
"D'arvit!" Vegeta cursed.  
  
"Always let your conscience be your guide." Krillan quoted.  
  
'Hey guys, this is Dende.' Dende's voice called telepathically.  
  
"Oh, hey Dende." Gohan greeted.  
  
'Have you seen Cell's broadcast?' Dende asked.  
  
"Yes." Piccolo answered. "Things look bad."  
  
'I'm about to make things worse. You know that Bulma was going to send Yumcha on a Dragonball hunt? Well, one look at the radar suggested it'd probably be better if he didn't. It looks like Cell has them all.' Dende paused. 'At least we know where he is. His hideout is not so hidden anymore.'  
  
"What should we do?" Krillan asked.  
  
'Come back to the lookout. We can make further plans then.' Dende said. 'See you soon.'  
  
The connection was cut.  
  
"We'd better get up there." Gohan stood, then turned. "You too, Videl. We may need all the help we can get."  
  
"Including me?" asked Hercule, standing in the doorway.  
  
"Why would we need a weakling like you?" Vegeta sneered.  
  
"Uh, good! I'll leave it to you then!" Hercule left in a hurry.  
  
"Oaf." Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
[Guardian's Lookout Tower]  
  
Gohan, Krillan, Vegeta, Piccolo and Videl flew up over the edge of the lookout and landed.  
  
"Dende!" Gohan called.  
  
Dende turned to his friend. "Gohan! Hey, I have a surprise for you!"  
  
"What? A surprise?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Hey guys!" Goku called as he walked out of the buildings.  
  
"Dad!" Gohan ran to his father.  
  
"Gohan? Hey, you're huge!" Goku commented.  
  
Gohan only laughed in reply and hugged Goku.  
  
"Hey man, good to see you again!" Krillan said.  
  
"Hi, er... what's with the hair?"  
  
"What do you mean? I like it, and 18 likes it." Krillan said defensively.  
  
"Er, I guess I've got a lot to catch up on." Goku said.  
  
"Hmph." Vegeta commented.  
  
  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
Oh, man, Cell's taking over Earth! Can our heroes find a way to stop him without hurting others? Will they have better chances now Goku's with them?  
Next time, we enter the small, dark room and see what's up with Piccolo! Er, the other Piccolo, that is. 


	7. Cries of Pain

Cell in a Cell  
A fanfiction by Chipolata  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, or related characters or concepts.  
  
A/N: Woo! Second chapter in how many days? Two or three? I'm on a role, ladies and gentlemen!  
  
Reminder: *Good notes for Act One contained in "Goku Gets A Life"*  
Okay. Supreme Kai and Kibito are gone, pulled into nothingness by Cell. King Yemma agreed to let Goku be given life by Baba. Back on Earth, when Gohan and the others were going to warn everyone of the threat, Cell beat them to the airwaves and announced that he now ruled the planet! If the Z-fighters try and stop him, Cell has promised to kill off innocent people. What can they do?  
  
  
*** Warning: This chapter get's pretty violent. Really violent. If you don't like torture scenes, skip this one. ***  
People tell me my story's funny. That I should keep the humour up. Well guys, I'll try my best, but this story's gonna get really serious at one point.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Episode 2  
  
Cries of Pain  
  
[... ? ...]  
  
Piccolo cried out in pain. Not something he would have done normally. Screams of pain usually indicate being hurt, being weak. But considering the circumstances, he could be forgiven.  
  
Another red-hot iron bar was shoved through his kidney. Another yell. It hurt like all hell, but Piccolo wasn't about to give up anything just yet. No amount of physical pain could make him... "AAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!!!" ...okay, this was getting close...  
  
Piccolo weakly raised his head to look at his captor. The man with the long iron bars.   
  
Goku.  
  
Or at least, he looked like Goku. The expression on his face told quite a different story, though. The twisted, evil expression.  
  
Goku picked up another.  
  
"Had enough yet, 'friend'?" Goku asked mockingly.  
  
"W-why?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Guess not." Goku aimed the bar and pushed.  
  
"AAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
Piccolo's blood was beginning to pool underneath him, a steady drip-drip-drip indicating soon Goku would be standing in it. Piccolo's tattered gi was stained black. The five iron bars stuck grotesquely out from his body, where they had been left.  
  
Piccolo had been moved to a hanging position. Goku now went over to the table and sat on it, to admire his handiwork.  
  
"You know what, Namek?" Goku asked. "I always wondered why I bothered. Trying to be your friend and all. Like there was any point. Hmph. You're just another weakling like Freeza."  
  
Goku stood up again and began to pace.  
  
"I mean, what's the use of you? Sure, you trained Gohan. Barely. But it seems that every battle you've turned up for all you've done is stall the guy. You can't even keep your own."  
  
Goku got a grip on one of the bars sticking out of Piccolo's back.  
  
"And it's not like you're any kind of friend."  
  
Goku pulled out the bar.  
  
"AAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
"Just making sure you're still listening."  
  
Goku walked back around to Piccolo's front, sharpening one end of the bar with his ki.  
  
"You're ...not Goku." Piccolo wheezed.  
  
"Sure about that?" Goku asked.  
  
He raised the sharpened bar and slashed Piccolo across the face, leaving a deep gash from his forehead to his right cheek, taking out Piccolo's eye.  
  
Piccolo refrained from screaming at this last attack somehow. This pain was worse than losing an arm, or Freeza's attack through the heart.  
  
Goku smirked, giving more an impression of Vegeta than anyone else. He grabbed another iron bar and pulled it out.  
  
Again, no cry of pain. Piccolo was groaning, but not crying out. Goku grabbed another bar.  
  
"What, no more air left in your lungs to scream? Oh, silly me, of course not. There's a big ol' bar in one!"  
  
Goku pulled it out.  
  
Piccolo began coughing up blood.  
  
"Aw, you're no fun. Like usual." Goku dropped the iron bars.  
  
He walked to one corner of the room and turned around.  
  
"You know, that Tri-form techique of yours is really useful." Goku said, then disappeared as suddenly as he had come.  
  
The restraints holding Piccolo up suddenly let go, and he was dropped painfully to the floor. Using all the strength he could gather, Piccolo grabbed one of the remaining bars and pulled. With a sickening sound it moved.  
  
Piccolo let out a small noise and stopped.  
  
Instead, he grabbed his shirt and tore it. He wrapped the piece of fabric around his bloodied eye like a patch.  
  
Again, he tried to pull out the bars. A solid grip was hard with all of the blood around. He tried to ignore the sound it made when the bar moved, and managed to pull the two bars out and drop them to the ground.   
  
"Why?" he asked the room.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Did or did I not warn you?  
  
Okay, I understand it's short. I have to save the best for later. And arguements happening in the house around me are stifling my creativity. (That's my bro and sister.) These chapters are the whole reason I'm writing this story. I kept imagining a torture scene, with Piccolo the victim, and developed the Cell in a Cell story around it.  
  
I don't know what's coming next. It's a surprise. 


End file.
